zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Userpages I do try to remember-- sorry about that. I obviously don't have to infinitely block people often and even so I forget that the user/talk pages are automatically created. Man, I've got to improve my memory skills >.< -'Minish Link' 17:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Rules I have been gone for a long time. Have any rule changes happened while I was away. You probably don't even remember me, but I don't want to go around making stupid mistakes.Phantom' 'Zelda' '?!' ' :You're right, I don't. But nothing really comes to mind... --AuronKaizer ''' 03:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture question Can I post a resized picture of a picture already on the wiki? it is about 2000X2000 and it is resized to about 500X300. --Frederick ---- Oh sure delete my article about Xana's abriged series but not the one that adamwestlapdog! YOU SUCK! There are reason's why articles get deleted and you need to know that they will do it for a good reason, but you should never say mean things to an admin or their finger might slip on the block button, some words of advice. --Frederick spam problem For quite some time now there has been this guy making spam pages on one of the wiki's I moderate and every time I ban the IP, he just changes it, do you have any suggestions on how to stop it? --Frederick :Oh, we've had the same problem over here at various points. Seems like the only thing that works (an IP range block may be possible for Wikia to place, but that'll take AGES most likely) is just keep blocking them, ignore their messages as much as you can, and it should stop in time. In case that doesn't happen, you should probably contact Wikia and get their advice anyway. --AuronKaizer ' 23:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Image move Could you move Crossbow.png to Crossbow Artwork.png so I can upload an actual image of the crossbow? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow. You really know how to edit. Could you please help this wiki and this one? I kinda need help. Conker's Bad Fur Day (talk) 00:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I rarely edit other wikis, and when I do, the inclination to do so is fully my own. Bad Fur Day is a classic though. Papuchia Village Tomahawk Just to give you a little insight into the workings of my mind. I created the link to the Tomahawk with absolutely no intention of making it into a page within the near future (oh much longer then a week and a half). I do not have enough knowledge on the object, it's damage output, how it is obtained, how it is lost etc to make the page myself. I made a red link so it would go on the wanted pages list because it is just that a wanted page. I was hoping someone who knows enough about it would make the page. Which would be a lot more likely if it was on the wanted page. Now the page probably won't get made until I play the game myself as no one else will be thinking about it. Which is fine. I've done things like this in the past and no one has called me out on it, two examples that spring to mind are the Wand of Gamelon and the Shadow Battle pages. As a result I believed it to be acceptable as the method of page creation worked in the past. However it seems that is not the norm and as a result I will not do it again. No need to reply I just wanted you to know it wasn't a result of nonobservance or procrastination. Be it worse or not I had no intention of making the Tomahawk page at least this year. Sorry for the wall of text Oni Link 09:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind, please don't ever try and explain how your "mind" works, ever again. If you've not noticed earlier instances of this being done, I'm not saying you may have ignored them, but... --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ToC: Can IPs change the fights? Hi! You may know me as the IP who was complaining about how long it took for the fights in the ToC to be switched out. So, I had a question, after checking the page history and noticing you were the one who did the past few fights: is switching the fight out something only registered users can do? If it is, that's fine; I'll be more than happy to wait. But if IPs can do it, what is the code? I do know what the next fight should be because I check the suggestions page (out of curiosity; also, I have nothing better to do). So, I guess I should stop now. -- 03:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I like your userpage. Very nice! :Basically, anyone is allowed to do it. You can just do what we all do and take the coding for basically any other fight, remove the votes, change the names of the headers and add new images and colors and write the intro. Oh, and, the suggestions page will have to be archived, as will one of the fights currently on the page as we only feature three fights on there at any given time. As it is my "job", more or less, to serve as Quality Assurance for the ToC, your intro (changing, here meaning "slight rewrite") and chosen colors may be changed at my discretion, and I will also take it upon myself to fix any errors that may occur. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for that. I guess I'll look at the coding then. And, by the way, I might not even get around; just wanted to know. -- 22:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Announcement Box Per the SS guidelines forum, can you help out make some sort of 'announcement box' like what we talked about on there for the main page? I'd do it myself but I don't really know how it'd work and you seem to know how to work the main page coding very well, so...(Oh, also, I sent you a Skype message about this, but you weren't online, so yeah). -'Minish Link' 15:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Man please can you explain how to create a page! I'm new! Undoing edits on Rod of Season's page Hello, please can you stop undoing the edits on the Rod of Season's page because I am trying to add more information from the game - a picture that displays extra seasonal changes on the water and grass tiles, and the colors of the alternate game's color palette (which is used in Horon Village and south shores and other areas of Holodrum). Thanks Here is the picture Four_Seasons_(Horon_Village's_Color_Paletter).png‎ I added description info explaining why I think it is worth of uploading. :Basically, what you've submitted is fan art. We do not use images that are in any way edited (beyond the extent of making them presentable, etc., this should be pretty obvious), only exactly how they appear in the game in their unedited form, unlike our immoral rival site. There is no spot that I know of that displays all the changes that occurs, so that's just tough noogies. Secondly, the image utilizes the GBC palette used for sprites; consensus was that we use the GBA sprites. If you can't deal with how we do things, you know what to do. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I explored all of Holodrum but sadly I found no place that has all of the elements gathered in a single screen: the flower, a lake, snow piles, tree that loses leaves, grass, wall vines, etc. The only way to have all the seasonal changes displayed on an image is obviously through editing. But if you are so against it, then its not my problem anymore. I though the Wikis are meant to provide as much info as possible, and this picture is not really a fan art, just it uses in-game colors and elements only. But oh well, I doubt I will convince you at all. So I give up... -_- --SilentResi (talk) 00:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal(s) * King Zora XVI – J edit king * ReDead – 156.34.4.2 – 'Jäzz ''' 23:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Renaming And possible uploading of better ones. * File:Sword 1405.jpg * File:Sword 1407.jpg * File:Sword 1410.jpg * File:Sword 0779.jpg * File:Sword 0785.jpg * File:Sword 1404.jpg I've informed them of naming images and what not. I've also told them to ask you about image naming. – ''Jäzz '' 14:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hola! apolgiz i es s0 sry!!1!@1 i sell ur sigie on EEEbay. anying n00bface 12:34 moth numa !!, 5678 Four Things * Category:Speedy deletion candidates needs some cleaning. * May I do the ToC this week? * User:Jäzzi/Sandbox – What do you think? Figured I'd draft a revised one up, ask an admin and if they liked it they could put it on the page. * User:UberPhoeb → User:Scathee – Wait for Triforce so he can run his bot? Or should we risk it with using JazziBot. – ''Jäzz '' 02:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've taken care of the speedy deletes, so now you got three things left. (Also, lovin' the IRC policy draft.) - McGillivray227 03:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Groose "It is, sir, very unfortunate that you are so jealous of the slickest pompadour in town. Do not fear, however, there is room for those even with abilities as... Lacking as yours in the great nation of Grooseland." Minish link told me that i must make the page that i could use other. I made this 3 hours.What's wrong with him. I confess! I do not know to make the page! But I want to know.Do not know the table below, and it's my biggest problem. :I have, literally, no idea what you're talking about... --AuronKaizer ''' 14:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats No I don't want to be a Bureaucrat. On one of the sites I run, I was trying to give myself rollback rights and someone I managed to demote myself from Bureaucrat and admin to admin and rollback. I contacted 2 wikia staff because there is no other Bureaucrat and I am(was) the site owner. Anyone I should contact specially? --Frederick 23:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've no idea, sorry. Try to raise your concern in the #Wikia channel in the IRC, or something. --AuronKaizer ' 23:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I am ''oh-so-sorry for upsetting you. I had no idea there were 'legal and moral' standards about a video game website. Hey, sorry about all my errors. I'm sort of new to this Wiki stuff. I'm not entirely sure about a whole bunch of things, but I'm catching on. I noticed a bunch of non-existent pages on the Scrap Shop page (from Medium Seed Satchel and below). That being, I created those pages with mainly copypasta of format. I also noticed a lack of the "Small" version of the Satchel, Bomb Bag, and Quiver, so I felt obliged to create those as well. I caught on to the fact that those words inside the fancy brackets weren't a signature, but instead were templates. I also sort of just noticed the Categories... So tomorrow I'll go place each of the nine pages into categories. I also edited some other pages, such as the Deku Seed page with the addition of the Skyward Sword version. ^ a good thing to do is add ~~~~ :) Keep on editing. You will catch on. --Frederick Templ(at)e of Courage Calm Down I'm assuming you're talking to me in regards to the edit summary you gave on Shield Attack? If so, dig a bit. I'm NOT the one who added all of that. I left, and when I came back, someone else had added it, so I simply added a bit extra at the end. Now then, if you're so bent out of shape about that, go here and remove the info from Skyward Sword. Evnyofdeath 04:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Y'know, you get pretty "bent out of shape" as well, Evny. – Jäzz '' 12:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Look, I understand your frustration, guy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 13:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) First Day of Christmas On the first day of Christmas, the internet gave to me; Narwhals in HD! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykwqXuMPsoc -- 14:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sir Have you ever considered adding a chatroom to the site? Or would that perhaps create unnecessary drama and assrape trolls to the site? Kapodaco! (talk) 01:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There is one. Go to webchat.freenode.not and put "Zeldapedia-irc" as the channel you want to go to. Evnyofdeath 01:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Central Chat is a better place to go. – ''Jäzz '' 01:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? What I pointed out on the talk page of the Gate of Time is EXACTLY what you fixed on that page. Mind explaining how what you recently edited on that page has nothing to do with what I pointed out? - User:Red Toon Link (talk) :Wish for a sense of humor this Christmas. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) As soon as you miraculously acquire the ability to be funny. - User:Red Toon Link (talk) :Ooh, nice one. I like you, kid. You may have what it take to become somebody around here after all. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 00:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi and i will be here to make the wikia better(MIGHT). Im new here so hi! Also im still in lanuyaru(Name?) desert dungeoun.!